The Dark Evil Within
by MarikandMaliklover23
Summary: Sharon Albright is a woman who wanted love. In an arrange marriage, she got a husband, but one who didn't want her. Tired of his cheating ways, she listens to a voice whom only she can hear. Soon strange things begin to happen in the mansion. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sharon Albright. Age 28 and married. But not to my knight in golden armor, no my knight is a nobleman. Someone who should be a knight in golden armor. But not after I got to know him. His known to the public. Well liked by many women. At one time, even me. But know living with him for almost 10 years, it hasn't been the greatest. I'm a mere pet being shown off.

My husband often goes away on trips. For what I'm not sure. It always something different. And by now, I really don't care. I stopped caring the minute he raised his hand to me. Yes, I'm beaten. When he is home, I'm his personal battering bag. But as a woman, I cant complain. I merely stand there, quiet, and listen to men talk.

This afternoon was quite interesting. I was walking in the garden with my maid, Alafia. She's a wonderful woman. She's always there when I need her. Whether its night or day. She's my best friend through all these rough times.

Today was a different day. I had walked all the way to the end of the garden and was looking out in the forest. Sitting near a tree was a young man. He was a mere youth. Even from where I stood, I could see he was quite tall. His hair was long and drawn back into a low ponytail. A red ribbon held it back. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants. His hair was a golden blonde with some red and even black. It was a beautiful mixture. His eyes were a light blue. They almost reflect the sky. He looked no older than 18, a man who should be married off, yet there he sat against the tree with no care in the world.

"Excuse me Sir?" I finally called, wondering if he heard me. I saw him turn to me, his blue eyes staring with awe.

He gathered his things, which I saw, he had been drawing. He walked over and bowed.

"Forgive me my Kyra, I knew not that someone lived on the land and was taken in by the woods" he stated taking my hand, and lightly kissed the back. A light kiss that gave me chills.

I smiled at him. "I guess I should bestir" he said, turning to walk around the fence that separated us.

"Wait" I called, gathering my skirts to run up beside him. He stopped and turned back to me. Running up to his side, I paused.

"There is no reason why you can not continue your drawings" I said to him. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I take it my Kyra enjoys my company?" he asked and stared at the ground.

I felt my face heat up.

"I have no reason to kick you off the land, no harm has fallen upon it" I state looking around. Everything was as beautiful as before.

He simply nodded. "Yes, but it is improper for a unmarried man to be on the land of a married woman" he voiced and turned to keep walking.

Grabbing his shoulder, I had hoped to stop him, but instead, I tripped and started to fall. In a mere instant, I found myself against his chest and laying in his arms.

"Are you alright my Kyra?" he asked, looking down at me worriedly. I quickly sat up.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" I say quickly, embarrassed that I even fell. He watched me for a moment before smiling.

"Kyra, clumsy, you should be careful" he said with a grin.

Without thinking, I asked him to come inside. Though he was nervous, he walked in with me.

Alafia greeted me, her brown eyes watching the young man. Closing the door behind us, she followed us to the sitting room. Walking off to bring us some tea, I noticed he watched her closely.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking to him. His eyes went to me. They sent a chill up my spine. How could someone have such blue eyes? But why did they make her feel so cold?

"Your maid, she is foreign?" he asked in a low tone. I nodded.

"Alafia came from a small village in Africa" I said watching him.

"I'm sure she loves to find she's a servant and not free" he commented.

"Well, there is nothing I can do, the law's say she has to be a servant, if not then she is to go to the fields, and I can not let that happen, she is far too kind" I state wondering what was on the boy's mind.

"You never told me your name, it's most impolite" I say after a minute that I didn't have anything to call him by.

He looked to me again. "My name is Aubrey, Kyra" he said finally.

"Aubrey what?" I asked. I couldn't just call him Aubrey. That was improper.

"I have no last name" he stated, glancing to the window's. His eyes watching around him ever so carefully.

"Alright, Aubrey..what may I do for you, you seem uncomfortable?" I asked wondering. His blue eyes went back to me.

"You have not told me your name Kyra?" he chided setting the cup of tea down. His fingers danced over the cups designs.

It was odd on how I felt. A strange chill went through me, almost as if I was freezing yet at the same time warm hands trailed over me. Wrapping my arms around myself, I shivered.

Aubrey looked up, titling his head to the side. "Are you alright Kyra?" he asked looking worried. I merely nodded. "Just a small cold chill is all, im fine" I said not wanting to let on that I was so cold.

Was it just me or was he cold too?

Alafia walked into the room with my cup. Pausing beside me, she knelt feeling my hands. "Madam, your hands are ice" she gasped, standing up. Walking across the room she grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around me. "Thank you Alafia" I chided with a smile to her. She smiled back. "You should not get so cold Madam, I wouldn't want you sick again" she said with a smile, pouring me some tea. I noticed Alafia watched Aubrey closely.

I leaned over to her. "Is there something wrong about him Alafia?" I asked in a low whisper. Alafia looked worriedly at me. "Something about him frightens me, Madam" she whispered in a quivering voice. "I promise, he wont hurt you Alafia" I say with assuring grin. Alafia leaned back, standing up.

"I think I should be going Kyra" Aubrey said suddenly, standing up, giving a slight bow to us. Quickly standing, I followed him out, wanting to say goodbye. Calling to him, his pace didn't stop. Nor did he call back to me.

Stepping out the door, I froze. He was no where in sight. I glanced down both ways of the street, searching for him. No sign of him.

How could someone so tall just vanish like that?

Thinking I might be losing my mind, I back stepped in the door and closed it.

"Are you alright Madam?" Alafia asked touching my arm. Why was I so cold? Why was her touch so cold? "He just disappeared Alafia like a ghost" I whispered.

"Come Madam, let's get you too bed, your far too cold, I'll make you some soup" Alafia said with a soft smile. Her arms wrapped around me. I clung to her for the warmth.

"Did I imagine him Alafia?" I asked as we ascended up the stairs. "No Madam, I saw him as well, but he had a strange presence about him, it frightened me." she voiced, looking at me with worried eyes. "What does that mean?" I asked curiously. "I don't know Madam" she whispered, opening the door to my bedroom. Walking over to the bed, she helped me change into a gown. Covering me, she smiled. "Try to rest, I'll be back in a bit with some soup" she said and walked out.

Feeling the warmth of the sheets and heavy quilt, I nestled down ready for sleep.

"_Sharon_" a voice said. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, looking around.

"_Sharon"_ it whispered again.

"Whose there?" I said, growing scared.

"_Sharon, why do you ignore me?" _the voice asked.

"I..I don't know you" I said weakly. Who was talking to me? Why couldn't I see them?

"_I've been here Sharon, watching you. Your all alone here. Your husband has no respect for you" _it whispered, almost like it wanted to soothe me. But instead, it frightened me.

"How do you know of my husband?" I asked looking around the room. Hoping to find where the voice came from.

"_I've known him a long time. He never respects women. He uses them so ill. He should be punished Sharon" _the voice said. I could tell it was male. But of who, I didn't know. My mind couldn't place the voice.

"Its his life, let him ruin it, I don't care what he does" I said with a heavy heart. Even though I knew for years he had been cheating behind my back, it still hurt to admit the man I was supposed to be pure for, soiled our bedroom with other women.

"_Let me take care of him Sharon, let me make sure he pays for those sins"_ the voice said, again in a comforting, soothing tone.

"How would you do that? I don't know you" I said confused. It was just a voice right? Just one in my head?

I heard laughter.

"_I'm not in your head Sharon. And I can make sure he pays for such back-stabbing behavior to a woman like you" _the voice said with some anger.

Should I agree?

What if the voice could do what it was saying? What if Kelious could be punished? Well he did deserve it.

"Alright, do whatever you want to him" I said out.

I heard almost hum sound.

"_He will pay Sharon, I'll make sure of it" _the voice said.

Could a strange voice punish someone? Touching my head I really felt like I was losing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was another warm spring day. The weather so warm, i couldn't refuse going outside. I had spent most the morning, out pulling weeds and planting new flowers. Lavenders, magnolias, and lily's. All my favorite. Alafia helped me, it was such a joy to feel so good in the sun. Parts of memory recalled the strange voice talking to me last night. Was it really going to really hurt my husband? Shaking my head i tried to focus on the flowers. But after several hours, i couldn't. I hadn't even gotten them planted yet. Alafia and I took decided to walk in the market. We bought several beautiful dresses.

While walking through the artist street, admiring so many of the paintings, looking up from one I noticed a tall man moving from group to group. It was Aubrey. He wore a navy blue dress shirt and black pants. His hair was loose today, flowing over his shoulders like a waterfall.

But what caught her attention was the young man with him. Almost as tall as Aubrey, he wore a dark green dress shirt and black pants. His hair was black as night and eyes so dark they seemed black as well.

The two walked looking from group to group, the people barely noticed their presence. As if they were mere ghosts to the people.

I watched as the black haired man reached out and ripped through the drawings at one stand. The woman there screamed and jumped back.

No one seemed to notice them standing there, watching the reaction of the frightened woman.

People even brushed past them and still no signs of their presence.

"Madam, what's wrong?" Alafia asked touching my arm.

"Did you not see what just happened?" I asked looking to her. She looked down the street.

"yes, we should leave Madam" she whispered, her eyes full of fear. Why did she fear them so much?

Hurrying back to the horse and buggy, we climbed on and headed back to the mansion. Hoping to escape the frightening screams.

Walking into the mansion, i froze seeing a small black suitcase setting next to the maroon chair, my husband often accompanied when he was home.

"Gregory" i said out loud, surprised to even find him home. He turned and smiled at me, opening his arms to hug me.

"Sharon, love, I'm glad to be back home" he chided with a look like he rehearsed for hours. I don't know why he bothered, we both knew he was cheating, why come up with lies?

"I bet you are, was it the money running out or was she not good enough in bed?" I asked in a bitter tone. It was always one or the other.

He pulled a shocked look. "Why on earth would you think that love?" he asked, looking completely appalled.

"For aught i know, you could of brought her here to our house" i snapped angrily. He was known too.

He raised his hand to hit me, closing my eyes waiting for the sting, i was shocked to find, it never came. Opening my eyes, i saw he was glaring at Aubrey.

"Keep your violence in the courts" he stated, his blue eyes showed so much hatred.

Gregory pulled his arm back, glaring at Aubrey.

"Who are you?" he hissed angrily.

"_Kyra_ hired me as a gardener" Aubrey chided looking to me with a smile. I caught onto his story.

"Yes, the old gardener quit last Tuesday due to heart problems" i voiced, keeping myself more behind Aubrey. He was far bigger than my husband and i was pretty sure he could beat my husband.

He only nodded. His eyes still full of hatred.

Aubrey turned to me with a bow. "I'll be in the garden Miss" he said with a soft voice, disappearing out the doors.

Gregory's eyes went to me. "Where the gates of Lordadin did you find that boy? Are you sleeping with him?" he demanded. I felt my own anger snap. "Oh, its terrible for me to sleep with him, yet you go and whore with every women around town? Your a bastard!" i screamed, turning to run from him. Yes i know, I'm weak for saying such things then running like a coward.

((don't ask about the gates of lordadin, i don't know where it came from lol ^-^))

Running to my room, i slammed the door, screaming. Grabbing books i threw them across the room. I hated myself for not being able to look at him after saying that. How could he even think i was doing such a thing?!?!

_"Sharon, don't be angry with yourself. Its all his fault. He should of been a faithful husband" _the voice said suddenly.

I spun around to try and find where it was coming from.

"Why do you want to help me?" i asked out loud, praying no one heard me.

_"You should of been treated like your mother's stories say Sharon" _the voice said. Hearing it talk of her mother, made her heart ache. Nothing had turned out like her mother had claimed it would.

"Do you know my mother? Is she alright? Can i speak to her?" i asked despite. I wanted to hear my mothers voice again.

_"Your mother was a caring woman. She's hear Sharon. She's always watching. She's angry with Gregory." _the voice said, i could almost imagine an angry man standing there.

"Please, what are you going to do to him?" i asked wondering if the voice could really hurt my husband.

_We're only going to scare him" _a female voice spoke this time. I froze. My mother!

Spinning in circles i looked for her, wanting to embrace her.

"Mother, please where are you? Can i see you or touch you?" i asked, feeling hot tears run down my cheeks.

I felt a warm heat go over my cheek. Like a tender stroke from a mother would give a child while they slept.

_"I've been watching Sharon. I've hated how you've been mistreated by that unfaithful husband" _my mother said.

Like a roar of thunder, i heard the doors begin to open and close. The windows shook. The furniture flew up in the air, spinning around. Pictures danced on the walls. Clothes flew from the closets, spinning in a tornado around the room. Crouching down, i covered my head, frightened something would hit me.

_"Sharon, don't be scared, we wont hurt you" _the male voice said again.

Looking up, i saw a blue smoke rising from the carpet, floating over to the door, taking a human shape. It turned, looking at me with no face before walking out of the room.

Straightening up, i quickly followed it. Where was it going?

As i reached the stairs, i watched it disappear into nothing.

Gregory walked over to the stairs, looking up with a relieved look.

"Have you calmed down from your tantrum love?" he asked with a smile. The he pulled a face. "I almost forgot to show you a gift i brought for you" he said, turning to walk over to his briefcase. Opening it, i found a strange looking sword.

"It's a sword from Japan, hand crafted by a very famous swordsman" Gregory chided with a grin.

Although, i had to say, the sword was beautiful, it had Japanese words printed into the metal.

"Its a gift for me traveling so much and not being here with you" Gregory said leaning to kiss me. I turned my head away. "I'm sure it must of cost a fortune, whose account did it come out of?" i asked, glaring over to him. He frowned. "I paid for it with my own money Sharon, don't worry, your accounts are safe for daddy's little girl" he sneered, turning to walk away.

A strange humming went through the room. I watched in horror as the sword lifted from the case and flew through the air towards my husband.

"Gregory!" I screamed. I didn't even know why i would have screamed. As much as he hurt me, i shouldn't care. So why did i scream? After that it was a blur.

One minute he was standing there looking horrific, the next he was running and screaming. Chasing after him, i watched as the sword cut at his back and legs. Several servants came running to help him. Aubrey appeared and grabbed the handle. The sword crashed to the floor, blood running off onto the floor.

Gregory screamed in pain, yelling about a cursed house. The next, i was in my room sitting on the bed. Alafia was next to me, holding my hand.

"How could a sword do that Alafia? No one had a hold of it" i whispered. "Please Madam, don't think about it. Unexplained things happen all the time. Maybe this was one of them for your husband going to strike you" Alafia said, stroking my cheek.

_"yes Sharon this is his punishment for hurting you"_ the voice said agreeing with Alafia. Had she not been there, i would have told it to be quiet.

_"That's not nice Sharon. I helped you."_ it whispered, almost with a hurt tone. I forgot it could hear my thoughts.

-You merely put him in bed for several days, that's it, he wasn't seriously hurt- i thought, wondering if the voice would answer.

"_You didn't want him dead Sharon. Otherwise you wouldn't of warned him"_ the voice stated. I could imagine a man shaking his finger at me.

-I don't know why i warned him- i thought, tears prickling my eyes again.

_"He has you under his thumb Sharon. He wants someone he can go too when he grows tired of his midnight mistress's"_ the voice said with a disgusted sound.

Well the voice was right about that part.

_"Of course I'm right Sharon. I'm always right. I can see what others cant. Your husband wont be up in a few days"_ the voice said.

-What do you mean?- i asked alarmed.

It didn't answer. Was it Aubrey making the voice, or Alafia? Was it someone i knew. I looked over at Alafia. Could the woman whose been my best friend be doing this?

"Madam, what's wrong?" Alafia asked with a worried expression. "I'm just worried I'm going crazy, Alafia, no one else saw the sword move without someone holding it" i explained, crying again. The servants thought i attacked Gregory and had Aubrey cover for me.

"Madam, do not listen to them. They did not see what me and Aubrey saw" Alafia said with a assuring tone. Aubrey. Why did i suddenly crave to see the boy?

"Can you ask Aubrey to come to my room, i must ask him if he saw the sword move on its own" i asked, looking at her desperately.

She only nodded, before standing and walking out of the room. It seemed like hours before i heard a small knock on the door. Aubrey carefully opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him.

"You wanted to see me, _Kyra_?" he asked walking over to the chair beside my bed.

"Aubrey, i must ask you, did you see the sword move without someone holding it? I wont get angry at your answer i promise" i said, watching him. His blue eyes were gorgeous in the candlelight.

"I saw it move on its own _Kyra_" he stated after a moment. His youthful face turned frightened.

"Am i to blame _Kyra_? For what happened?" he asked with a worried tone. I glanced down to my hands in my lap.

"The servants believe you were covering for me, they believed i attacked my husband" i said, my voice cracking as i spoke. How could they think such things?

He frowned. "_Kyra_ not hurt husband, dark force did" he said, touching my hands. His hands were so warm and soft. I could feel some colas. Without much thought, i ran my hand over his arm, feeling the strong muscle beneath the thin dress shirt. Such a strong boy he was.

"_Kyra_?" he asked, watching my hands roam over his arm. My hands traveled to his shoulder and onto his chest. He was broad and masculine. Strong and protecting. Without warning, i pulled him onto the bed, wanting to taste his lips. A lust like i couldn't explain washed over me. A lust i never felt for my husband. But i felt it for this boy.

Instead of pushing away, he responded. He responded to everything. From every touch to every kiss.

I never had such a wonderful night with a man in bed.

_"Enjoy yourself Sharon, you deserve to be pleased" _the voice said, i agreed with it.

_Next Morning:_

I woke up alone. Rolling over i saw it was still morning hours. Where was Aubrey? I figured he had gotten up and gone to work. If someone suspected us, i could be chased out of my home and town.

Pulling on a green sun-dress, i walked down stairs to the kitchen. Walking up to the door, i peeked in. Alafia and Aubrey stood there, talking. I could see Alafia didn't seem so frightened of him. My heart warmed. Maybe she was trusting men.

She looked past him and smiled. "Madam, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron. Aubrey turned slightly, to look at me with a small smile before going back to work.

"Just some toast, maybe an egg, some apple slices, and milk please" i said, i was indeed hungry.

"Alright, it will be a few moments Madam" Alafia said with a warm smile, turning to Aubrey. He nodded, reaching to grab some eggs.

Walking away from the kitchen, i walked over to my small table in the sun room, looking out over the garden. I was amazed, more than half the garden was already weeded and had beautiful flowers growing already. Aubrey did an amazing job.

"_Kyra?" _i hear Aubrey ask behind me. Turning i saw he held my plate and cup, setting it down. I reached to stop him. His blue eyes looked to me with curiosity.

"I'm sorry if i did anything unreasonable last night Aubrey" i said, not sure where the words came from. He smiled. "I am not sorry _Kyra_" he stated with a grin, leaning he kissed me. His lips were hot and somehow made my body ache for more deeds like we preformed last night.

He pulled away, continuing to the kitchen again. Alafia came out, walking around him, pausing to sit across from me.

"You seem happy this morning Madam, see i told you not to worry over what happened yesterday" Alafia stated with a smile. I grinned, leaning to take a bite of the eggs.

"Yes, i think your advice helped me Alafia, thank you" i said smiling. Between her kind words and Aubrey staying with me, i was happy as a child with candy.

I held out a piece of toast to her. A ritual every morning, was to share my breakfast with her. Even though i knew she ate earlier that morning. She always took it with a smile.

"Thank you Madam" she said, nibbling on it slowly. She ate everything like that.

"I see you and Aubrey have gotten close. Does he no longer frighten you?" i asked with a grin. She paused in eating then smiled.

"You were right, Madam, i don't have a reason to fear him" she said with a warm smile.

We jumped as a horrifying scream pierced the quiet mansion halls. Quickly rising from my chair, i ran to my husband's room. Alafia and the other servants behind me. Pushing the door opened, i gasped at the sight of him. His skin was beet red and large sores appeared all over his face. A servant moved to pull the covers back, revealing his shirt was open and in carved letters in his skin read: _Abomination. _A bloody knife lay on the floor.

He continued to scream in pain. I felt arms pull me back into the hallway. I turned to see Alafia, who pulled me into a hug. "Don't look anymore Madam" she whispered, petting the back of my head.

The doctor had been called. He thought my husband was suicidal. Sharp objects were taken from the room.

_"Sharon, don't fret, he will be dead soon and not be so worry some"_ the voice said, as if it was behind me. My mind showed a man leaning over me.

"You merely cut into his stomach, it wasn't something that would kill him" i stated in a low voice in case someone heard me.

_"Sharon, he will die do not worry. He must suffer as you have"_ it said with a horrifying laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The laugh I had heard that night from the voice sent chills down my spine. Since that night, I've had nightmares of terrifying things happening. Alafia had cut her open. Other servants had done terrifying things to her. Each morning she awoke terrified to go near any of them. How odd she never had dreams of Aubrey. In all the dreams he was always so loving, so caring. He was never hurting her. Never talking against her.

Why was he so loyal to her? Why did he and Alafia protect her so much? Did they really care for her that much?

"_of course they care for you Sharon. Your loved by them and us" _the voice said suddenly. It had made her jump while drinking her coffee.

"How would you know if they truly do?" I asked out loud.

"_Because your love for them keeps them close to you. They will always love you Sharon. No matter what happens. They are the most loyal servants you could ever have and need." _the voice claimed with sympathy.

"You don't know if they truly do" I said to the voice. I didn't like arguing with it.

Standing, I walked up to my husbands room. Carefully walking up to the door, I opened it and walked in. He lay there, still red and in pain with sores.

Walking over I kneeled down beside him. "How are you Gregory?" I asked in a low whisper. He looked at me with sadden eyes. "the pain never goes away" he whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry, I wish I could take it away from you" I said looking him over. Why did I wish for him to be in so much pain? Because I was a terrible person.

"_Your not terrible Sharon. Your getting even. You've been married to him 10 years ago for love, and what did he give you? Nothing but 10 years of lies and cheating ways, he doesn't deserve pity Sharon" _the voice whispered around her, as though someone stood behind her, kneeling down, whispering in her ear.

Her husband reached up, touching her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't treat you right Sharon" he whispered. Feeling my eyes tear, I stood and walked out of the room. Unable to look at him anymore. He was only saying it because he feared death. If he became better she knew he would back out on the streets hunting another woman. But yet his words tore at her heart. Her weak heart.

"_your not weak Sharon, his only doing it because he thinks he will get better, so he can go out and be with other woman instead of you"_ the voice said as she walked back over to her small table. Trying to shut out the voice and her husband's sadden eyes, she tried to drink her coffee.

"Madam?" Alafia asked, kneeling beside me. I looked up to her. "Forgive me Alafia, I was deep in thought" I said to her with a small smile. She smiled at me. "No worries Madam, I just wondered if you wanted to go out into the garden, I need some fruits and vegetables" Alafia voiced looking to the garden through the large windows.

"Sounds nice Alafia" I said with a smile, setting my cup down, I stood and walked with her. The first step onto the low balcony, I was greeted with the warmth of the sun and wonderful smell of lily's.

Alafia walked through the fields, leaning to picks fruits and vegetables. I stood watching her, wondering why she loved my company so much?

A weird light suddenly shown in my eyes, reaching to shield them. I saw the light was coming from the small servant house where all the servants housed. She could never make them go back on the streets like her husband wanted. Unlike him, she wasn't that cruel.

Moving, I thought I could get away from the light. But again it shown in my eyes. Growing slightly agitated, I walked over to the servant house. Peeking over my shoulder to see if Alafia was watching, I walked over and opened the door. Walking in, I closed it quietly. The room was fairly large. At least 35 cots were aligned in neat rows. Walking past them, I walked over to the stairs. Carefully walking up them, I ascended up the top of the stairs, pausing at the large door at the top of the stairs. Opening the door, I looked in. Several make-up tables sat in a line. The mirrors all leaning at the same degree. The light shining just to the area where she had been standing.

Suddenly the mirrors flung forward, one knocking her back onto her back.

The mirror's shook and rocked, rattling the desks so hard, they seem to come alive and move across the floor. Pictures danced on the walls. Brushes, com-powders, and lotions flew around the room. Everything seem to spin around me. Crouching to the ground, I begged for it to stop.

"_Kyra?" _Aubrey's voice rang out. Uncovering my head and looking up, I saw him standing there with confusion on his face.

"You shouldn't be in here _Kyra" _he said walking over to help me up. "Did you see it all? Did you?" I asked scared out of my mind. "Don't worry, _Kyra, _it stopped" he said in a soothing voice, keeping his arm around her.

Walking back to the mansion, I saw Alafia running up to us. "Madam, where do you disappear?" she asked looking over me and hugging me. "She was in the servant house" Aubrey said in a low voice. Alafia glanced to me. "Madam, you must not go there alone, the servant men can be rough" Alafia voiced her face full of worry.

"I'm sorry Alafia, I just saw something and wanted to know how to get it to stop" I explained, wondering why were they so worried of me going there. What was in the servant house? Was it the voice doing all that suddenly or something else?

"I'll take her to her room" Aubrey stated, carefully taking my arm. For some reason, I couldn't manage to speak. As though my voice was frozen in my throat. Alafia nodded, picking up the basket. Aubrey more pulled me to my room than walked with me.

Reaching my room, he pushed me and closed the door. Turning his expression was worried. "Why would you go off alone _Kyra?" _he asked watching me. "I just wanted to see what the light was, why are you both so worried about me being in there? Is there something in there I shouldn't see?" I voiced, angered by their actions.

"_Kyra, _does not know what lies under the earth of her mansion. Bad things happen _Kyra, _and they'll keep happening" Aubrey stated, his blue eyes seemed so distant. He wasn't the loving man she liked right now.

"Aubrey, what's going on with you?" I asked in a frightened tone. He tilted his head in confusion. _"_I'm fine, _Kyra, _its you I'm worried about" he said with a sympathetic voice. Why was he worried about me? I was fine, it was everyone else acting so odd.

"Why, am I acting different?" I asked, watching him. He walked closer to me, reaching to stroke the hair on the side of my face.

"_Kyra, _been seeing things, they're beginning to get to _Kyra" _he said, leaning to kiss her. A strange wave of drowsiness washed over her.

"Aubrey?" she asked, clinging to him as her body grew heavier. Aubrey picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

"Sleep, _Kyra, _you need sleep more than anything" he said before everything went black.

I awoke to Alafia gently shaking my arm. Sitting up slowly, I looked around the room trying to remember how I got here. I only remembered being in the servant room with things flying around me.

"Madam, are you alright?" Alafia asked, looking at me with a worried expression. I nodded. "I'm sorry, I was tired Alafia" I said to her, moving the covers to get up. Slowly standing, Alafia helped me dress in a light nightgown. I didn't feel like dressing in a heavy evening gown.

"Your husbands mother is on her way here to see your husband" Alafia said softly while brushing my hair. I had no energy. I felt like I was a bag of potatoes. Alafia's words seemed to mold together. It was hard to understand what she was saying to me.

"Alright, thank you Alafia" I said touching her hand. I felt her grip mine. She set the brush back on the table and knelt beside me. "Your worried of your husband?" she asked. I nodded. "Even though his treated me so terrible Alafia, I really love him, and I don't know why I do" I said wanting to cry.

"Madam, we all look for love. Your love doesn't not give it back to you, no matter how much you have given, he doesn't give to you. You should not let his words get to you Madam, don't let him make you beat yourself up over his condition" Alafia explained touching my cheek. How warm her hands were. Almost like a soothing mother.

I smiled. "Your right, if he gets better im sure he would be out on the streets trying to find another woman even if he does have me" I said. Alafia nodded.

"Let's go meet up with the witch" Alafia said with a laugh. She had called Gregory's mother that since she complained about me bringing Alafia from Africa.

I smiled as I walked down the stairs to the greeting room. I didn't care how she saw me dressed. I felt as though I could barely lift my arms or even get my legs to move.

Stepping in, I saw her, viewing over the fireplace at the books I had decorated the mantle. All my favorite. I cleared my throat loudly.

Tulip spun around, clasping her hand to her chest.

"Sharon, darling, you shouldn't startle someone like that, its rather rude" she voiced, gliding over to the chair and taking a elegant seat.

"Forgive me, I thought I made some noise tripping on the stairs" I chided, walking over and taking a seat across from her.

"How is my Gregory?" she asked with a sympathetic look. I looked up with a slightly worried expression.

"His fine. He cant get up on his own and has constant care from several servants attending to him night and day" I whispered, noticing Alafia walk in. She slightly grinned as she walked over with a small tea pot.

"More tea?" she asked looking to Tulip. Tulip only eyed her suspiciously. If looks could kill, Alafia would be on the floor convulsing.

"No more, it was too watery and had too much sugar" she snapped, her eyes still pinned on Alafia.

Alafia only nodded, setting the tea pot down, and took her leave.

"I wonder what were you thinking bringing back that voodoo woman?" Tulip asked reaching for a short bread cake. Barely taking a bite of it, she watched me.

I knew just what to say.

"She was there at my side when Gregory was off chasing the local woman and tour guides" I snapped, watching her reaction. She dropped the plate, nearly spitting out the cake.

"I wont have you saying such nonsense about my son. He is a good loyal husband and he works hard to support you" she yelled, standing from the table.

"Yes he was working hard on every woman his eyes laid on, not so much as the loyal husband part though" I said, rising from my seat as well. She would not put me down. I was loyal to Gregory all theses years.

"_Don't let her talk to you like that Sharon. She needs to be punished as well. She's covered for him for all these years" _the voice whispered suddenly. It was right. I took this treatment for years. I wont take it no more, no from her or Gregory.

Without warning I grabbed the tea pot and struck her hard on the temple. She fell over the chair and lay in a heap. Her lifeless hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling. Merely sitting back down, I sipped on my tea.

Alafia walked into the room, and walked over to me. "How's your tea Madam?" she asked taking the empty plate and cup.

"It's a bit watery Alafia, but its fine" I said with a smile. She nodded. "I'll make sure its not next time" she whispered walking out.

Aubrey walked into the room, bowing next to me. "What would you like me to do _Kyra?"_ he asked, his gorgeous blue eyes looking at me curiously. I glanced to Tulip's body. "Can you take her out into the woods, she always liked it out there" I said grinning at him. He nodded. Walking over, he picked up her body, cradling it, and walked out.

"_Very good Sharon. Don't let people push you anymore. Take charge. Take revenge on those who have wronged you. Your servants will always back you up, and so will we"_ the voice spoke. Another image went through my mind as if a man or woman were brushed my hair with their hand.

It was right. Why should I let people push me around? I for one was tired of it.

Alafia walked into the room. "Madam, you should go to bed, its been a long day" she voiced, stroking my shoulder. Setting my cup down, I rose from my chair and walked with her to my room.

"Goodnight Madam" she whispered covering me with the blankets. Rolling over, I let sleep take me, but not before hearing the voice again.

"_That's a good girl Sharon. No one will ever push you around again with us and your servants at your side. Sleep, rest, tomorrow will be a busy day"_ the voice spoke before sleep took me.

Hello wonderful fans! I'm so happy with all the messages i get i can not put it into words! *cries tears of joy*

Please enjoy this series, if any ideas you have and wish to share, im all ears :D

*HUGS* THANK YOU! ^_^


End file.
